Television equipment and systems often require storage of video signals, and reading and writing are to be performed with different clocks. This is the case for example in film scanners and in synebronising devices. Examples of memory modules in which reading can be effected with a different clock from writing include so-called FIFOs (First-In First-Out). The latter have the disadvantage however, that they are available for the large capacity required for the abovementioned purposes only with a considerable outlay. Moreover, the maintenance of the temporal sequence of the signal, that is to say of the pixels, which is provided in the case of FIFOs considerably restricts their use. Although random access memories (RAMs) are more advantageous in this respect, the addressing and changeover between writing and reading operation reduces the speed.